


Espresso Yourself

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy at the coffee shop keeps screwing up Jensen’s order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso Yourself

“Here’s your frappucino,” the barista says.

And what the _fuck?_ Jensen ordered plain coffee, no flavoring, and definitely not this froo-froo whatever-the-hell-it-is. “I ordered black coffee.”

“Oh, did you? I’m sorry. I’ll get you the right drink right away.”

Jensen snorts. The guy fucking _knows_ his order, since he comes in here every day and orders the same thing, but every day he ends up with a drink with a name of about eighteen syllables in a foreign language. He doesn’t know why the guy doesn’t get in trouble for wasted inventory.

He’d go somewhere else if this coffee shop wasn’t right on his way to work.

Plus, the guy’s cute.

Finally he gets sick of it, but rather than changing where he gets coffee he decides to fake the guy out. He spends some time on Google and smirks as he comes in the next day.

“What’ll you have?” the guy asks, just like always.

Jensen grins. “A grande iced decaf lite caramel macchiato,” he says, rattling off what he memorized.

The guy blinks at him for a second. “…Okay.”

He putters around for a few seconds, and then hands Jensen his drink. “One black coffee.”

Jensen grins again. “Thanks, but this isn’t what I ordered.”

The guy’s blue eyes twinkle as he grins back. “I know.”

He can’t help but laugh. He holds out his hand. “I’m Jensen.”


End file.
